


God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsies OC Week [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Freckles loves old religious Christmas carols, Just a fluffy lil fic!, Other, Roach loves Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Roach goes Caroling with Freckles.
Relationships: Freckles (OC)/Roach (OC)
Series: Newsies OC Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579027





	God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

Despite not being at all religious, Freckles loved religious Christmas carols. She remembered carolers singing them, hearing them coming from inside churches, even her mother occasionally singing them as she did the cooking and the cleaning. 

“Roooooooooaaaaaaaach!” she yelled, walking up to Roach’s bed.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?” Roach replied.

“Wanna go caroling with me an’ the nuns?” Freckles asked. Roach raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t think you were religious,” They said. 

“I ain’t,” Freckles replied. “But caroling’s fun, an’ folks give ya food an’ sometimes money, an’ I wanna go caroling an’ no one else’ll go with me.” 

“Not even Jojo?” Roach asked. 

“He wants to, but he’s been in bed sick all week an’ Jack won’t let ‘im,” Freckles explained. “C’mon Roach, pleeeeeeeeeeeease?”

“Alright, I’ll go with ya,” Roach said. “When do we leave?”

“As soon as we’re ready,” Freckles said. “Thanks Roach! You’re the best!” she pecked Roach on the cheek and scampered to her own bunk to get ready. 

As the evening went on, Roach couldn’t help but watch Freckles. Her eyes shone in the lamp and candlelight, and there was what seemed like a permanent grin on her face. Her sweet soprano voice soared high, supported by Roach’s smooth tenor. When they got back to the lodging house, she curled up in Roach’s bunk. She kissed their cheek again.

“Thanks for goin’ with me,” she mumbled sleepily. 

“Anytime,” Roach replied. 


End file.
